In the current notebook computer, the keyboard is integrated with the host and connected to the main board by data wires, and the keyboard is pivotally connected to the screen so as to form the whole notebook computer. However, sometimes (such as in a small meeting or when showing products, items to clients) the users wish to use the screen and the keyboard separately to operate the keyboard and view the screen at different locations. In addition, the users also wish to separate the keyboard and the screen and perform touch-operation of the notebook computer on the screen individually.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a notebook computer to solve the above problems.